Teppei Ushizume
Teppei Ushizume is the protagonist of the manga Iron Knight. Personality Teppei is an energetic and straightforward young boy who looks up to his father and wanted to be a policeman just like him. Teppei has been known to be overbearing like his mother. When the Goblins attack the world, Teppei grew afraid of the new world but became confident after seeing the wise board and wanted to become a "knight" to protect everyone. During the world crisis, Teppei grows accustomed to the situation, becoming courageous, strong-willed and protective of innocent. Appearance Teppei is a short young boy with short dark blonde hair, triangle eyebrows, and dark golden eyes. He always wears a red hoodie jacket with white sleeves and hoodie, a 10 on the back and emblem on his left chest, and black strips that the end of his sleeves, neck, and at the bottom of that jacket. He also wears blue pants, and brown shoes. When Teppei is partially transformed he keeps his clothes, his hair, eyebrows, and eye color. His skin, eyes, tongue, and teeth turn to metal, and has horns growing on his head along with his hands turn into claws. In his fully transformed state he losses his clothes and his human appearance, and takes a more armored appearance with hovers. His horns become larger and he gains a tail. History Teppei's mother died when he was young. The last promise he made to her was that he would protect other people. Guided by that promise, Teppei grew up dreaming to become a hero, like his father. Story Abilities Goblin Physiology: Teppei is a goblin, but he can control his transformation to keep his personality intact. Being a goblin gives him a great power boost in battles. Teppei is able to covers his body with iron, which increases his offensive and defensive powerIron Knight chapter 1, page 45 and can create fire with his hands, which he can use as a light to illuminate dark places, or to attack like a flamethrower. Iron Knight chapter 1, page 39Iron Knight chapter 1, page 48 Skills *'Transformation Control:' Teppei has shown to be able to have some control over his transformation, but during fits of rage he will transform unconsciously. Teppei has shown that he can transform parts of his body. *'Pyrokinesis:' Teppei is capable of producing flames from his body and is able to use it in combat. He is also able to produce a ball of fire in his hand to illuminate dark places. *'Iron Skin:' Teppei's partially and fully transformed state have iron skin and this allows him to have a full armor body that gives him both increased offense and defense. *'Superhuman Strength:' Teppei has incredible strength, even for a goblin. He is able to lifting up and throwing a car with little effort, and is capable of killing an army of lesser goblins with relative ease. *'Superhuman Durability:' Teppei is shown to have incredible endurance as he was able to get blasted away and slam into the ground by Rikio and get back up as if nothing has happened. *'Metal Working: '''Teppei has shown to be able to handle melted iron making it possible to cast metal. However, he hasn't any casting techniques or sanding tools yet meaning he can only make something simple for hitting or stabbing. Techniques * '''Iron Fire' (アイアンファイア Aian Faia) also known as I.F. (Ａ．Ｆ．, エーエフ, Ē-Efu), is a finisher move where the fire energy that erupts from his hand is added to a punch. If he uses it too much he overheats and needs to cooldown. His Iron Skin has been shown to melt and fall off under this heat. Equipment Scale Shield (鱗の盾 Uroko no Tate): By using his own melted iron and hardening it, Teppei created this shield. It is made of layers over layers of iron scales because he needed to use it to counter Numazawa's acid. Relationships Family *Kyohei Ushizume: Teppei greatly looks up to his father and even wants to become a policeman just like his dad. He even tells other people about how great a policeman his dad is when he caught a criminal who had kill alot of people. Friends *Tsubasa Himegami: Teppei lives with Tsubasa and her parents. He cares about Tsubasa alot and even worries about her when he couldn't find her after the goblin outbreak. He also blushes when she kisses him and says that she will be his bride. *Kazuki Kuramochi: Teppei is a good friend of Kazuki as they have been inseperable and been in the same classes throughout elementary. When Teppei had found Kazuki and his group he seemed to forget how to speak until Kazuki shouted out his name, later talking about their friendship and sharing a laugh. Though, after Teppei finished explaining his powers he said they were through with their friendship. Battles *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Kirio Karasuba (Win) *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Numazawa (Round One) (No Outcome, Numazawa Left) *Teppei Ushizume Vs. Numazawa (Round Two) (Current) Quotes *(To Tsubasa Himegami) ''"I'll become a hero, like my dad, who protects the people of this town!" Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 15 *(To himself) ''"I'll climb back to my feet however many times I need to, and keep fighting...!!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 49 *(To Numazawa) ''"Shut up, you eyesore! Going and getting a big head just 'cause you got your grubby hands on that filth of a power...just looking at a sleazebag like you makes me wanna puke. Go die in a ditch."''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 3, Page 15 *(To Yuki) ''"Shut up! You're wrong! My power exists to protect everyone! I'll keep fighting and protecting people! And its not like I've lost my friends, either! A man's friends will always be his friends, even if they cut all ties!"''Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 4, Page 18 Trivia * Teppei claims he prefers a Yamato Nadeshiko for a wife over Tsubasa Himegami. * Teppei believes that saying a techniques name out loud makes the technique more powerful, but this statement is yet to be proved.Iron Knight chapter 2, page 8 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Goblins